


Click

by randomsociopath



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Eng to Spa, M/M, Pre-The Reichenbach Fall, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 15:03:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomsociopath/pseuds/randomsociopath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En los pocos minutos antes de que Sherlock deba enfrentar a Moriarty en el techo de Saint Bart, se detiene a mirar a su amigo, John, dormido en el laboratorio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Click

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Valeria2067](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valeria2067/gifts).
  * A translation of [Click](https://archiveofourown.org/works/422956) by [Valeria2067](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valeria2067/pseuds/Valeria2067). 



> Traducción autorizada por el autor.

Sherlock regresó a el laboratorio desde la calle. Casi todo estaba listo.

 

John no se había movido.

 

Los ojos de Sherlock escanean la habitación una vez más y se detuvieron por un momento en el escritorio de Molly. Cuando vio la cámara allí, él sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

 

No tenía tiempo para ello.

 

No tenía tiempo, y punto.

 

Pero sería un lujo que había permitirse por si ocurriese lo peor, y morir sin duda no era lo peor. Lo peor sería estar viviendo sin John, sabiendo que John fue engañado y sufriendo cada día.

 

Se acercó lentamente a la mesa donde John dormía con su cabeza apoyada sobre brazos cruzados. Inconsciente, sin darse cuenta, de confianza, listo.

__*Click.*_  
_

 

Enfoque firme en el hombro izquierdo y el bíceps. Debajo estaba la cicatriz, y al lado de la cicatriz, los fuertes, firmes músculos de John. El dolor y la fuerza juntos. Supervivencia.

 

_Sobrevive, John._

_Click._

 

Enfocado en los ojos cerrados. Suaves pliegues en las esquinas. Pestañas largas del color de la miel a la luz del sol. No se mueve. No sueña. Todavía no.

 

_Lucha contra los sueños cuando lleguen, John._

_*Click.*_

 

Centrado en un apenas cerrado puño. Dedos romos. Fuertes, hábiles, increíblemente suaves. Las manos de un doctor, un sanador.

 

_Se amable con ellos cuando traten de ayudar, John. Se amable contigo mismo cuando te empieces a romper. Trata de dejarte sanar._

_*Click.*_

 

Puso la cámara hacia abajo, escribió una nota con el número de Mycroft y las palabras "Por favor. Gracias. "Debajo.

 

Se quitó la chaqueta, se quitó la bufanda, se sentó de nuevo, apoyó los talones en la mesa de trabajo, sacó su teléfono yescribió un nuevo texto.

 

_"Es hora. Envia la llamada a John "._

_*Click.*_


End file.
